The rearrangement of odd electron ions produced by electron impact ionization are well known but the rearrangement of even electron molecular ions generated by fast atom bombardment are rare. This project aims at investigating the fragmentation mechanisms of many protonated organic molecules containing acetoxy groups, using fast atom bombardment.